Still Believing
by MononokeHino
Summary: While Spence is trying to cope with Morgan being away, they find themselves in yet another tight situation, but that doesn't stop them from still believing. Sequel to All For Believing
1. Chapter 1

Reid's POV

Walking into the BAU, I was so tired. I hadn't managed to get any sleep last night. I had too much on my mind. It had been 3 weeks since I got that call from Derek. I hadn't seen or heard anything since. I was starting to get worried, more than normal. As I waited for the elevator to come down from the 3rd floor, I ran into JJ. "Hey, Spence, we have a case. Round table as soon as you get up there." She said, as she headed for the stairs. "Got it." I said, as the elevator chimed, and I got in. As soon as we both got into the round table room, JJ dived right into the case. "5 brunette women were found dead in New York in the last month. They were all under the age of 35, and married to wealthy abusive men." "All of them?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Yep." She said, now flipping the pictures. "Our resent victim is Jeanne Kress. She was last seen coming home from work around 4 o'clock. Around the 6, the neighbors reported hearing screams, and then what was said to be a 3 gun shots. The police officers said that Jeanne had gun shot wounds to the face, and stomach. The cops are worried because they don't really know what they have going on in their city." "Hey you guys? Isn't Derek in New York?" Emily asked, looking at me. "Um yeah, yeah he is." I said, sitting up straight. "So what happens if we run into him on the case?" She asked, Hotch. "Act like we don't know him. We can't mess up his case?" "Right." She said, looking back at the files in front of her. "Okay guys. We leave in 15." Hotch said, as he grabbed his files, and walked out. "Hey Reid, you going to be okay on this case?" Rossi asked me, as we got onto the jet. "Yeah." I said, shaking my head. "I'll be fine."

On the jet, we went over the case some more, but I couldn't help but letting my mind wonder back to Derek. What happened if we did run into him? I couldn't just keep walking like I had no idea who he was. Not after not seeing him for almost 7 months. I just can't. "Reid? Reid, you okay?' I hear Hotch voice asks me. "Huh? Yeah." I said, not really paying any attention to what was going on. "You sure?" He asked, again. "Yeah, I'm sure. Can we get back to case?" I said, looking back at my file. "Okay. When we land, I want Reid and Rossi on the crime scene, JJ and I at the station, and Prentiss at the house." Once off the plane, we go our separate ways, Rossi and me to the crime scene, JJ and Hotch to the station, Prentiss to the victim's house. Walking onto the crime scene, it was clear that this was personal. The way the body was laying on ground, and the amount of damage to her face, and torso. "This was personal." Rossi said, as he looked father into the crime scene. "How do you figure?' One of the police officers asked. Rossi looked at him for a second, then back at the crime scene. You see the place he dumped her in? Secluded, where no one could see her. He ripped her clothes off, and bruised her from head to toe. This indicates personalization. He nodded his head. "Okay. So what else can you tell me happened here?" I stepped up then. "She knew who did this to her. There would be no other reason as to why she would come all the way to these backwoods. Maybe she was knocked out first, and then brought here." He said, looking at the victim. "Blood patterns on the ground indicate otherwise." I said pointing to the blood stains in the grass by her body.

Hotch's POV

"So according to the police officers here, the killer is starting to progress. He just sent them a letter this morning." I said, holding up the letter to JJ. She took it, and looked it over. "We should get Reid to look over it." She said, as she went back to looking at the files in her hand. "I agree." I said, as I started to place the photos onto the whiteboard. "Hey, do you think that Reid's going to be okay? I mean, he's been a little on edge since his phone call for Derek. It's been 3 weeks." He nodded his head. "We just have to trust that Reid will do what needs to be done, in order to do his job." She nodded her head, and went back to looking through the files for more photos.

Reid's POV

Riding back to station, we had a lot to tell Hotch. The crime scene held so clues that gave us a lot of information about the unsub at hand. Walking into the station, one of the officers was bringing some guys in. They looked like gangsters off the street. I didn't really pay much attention to them, until I heard one of them yell. "Hey! I said get your hands off me man!" I looked in the direction of the voice, and was total caught off guard. Who walked into that door was the one person that I wanted to see more than anything in this world. Derek Morgan. He was struggling against the cop, and then he made eye contact with me. He stopped yelling right then and there. He just stood there, looking at me. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the words. I just stood there, staring right back at him. Then the cop broke our silent moment. "I found them hanging around the victim's house." He opened his mouth to say something, but he just closed it back, and kept staring at me. Then Prentiss walked through the door, looking at a lost for words.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's POV

I can't believe this! What the hell am I suppose to do now? I can't interview him, because he's undercover, but I can't let him go either. Because then his cover would be blown. "Take him to the interview room." Hotch said, as he walked pass me. I followed him. Standing in front of the interview glass, I couldn't get over the fact that he was sitting right in front of me. I haven't seen him in months, and just like that, he shows up on a case. "I wanna talk to him." I said, looking intensely at the glass. "No." Hotch said, not bothering to look at me. "Just 5 minutes." I said, with pleading eyes. He looked at me then. "Fine. 5 minutes, but just ask him basic questions, nothing that would give anything away about him being undercover." I nodded my head, and ran up to the door, and then stopped. I looked at the door, and then took a deep breathe. This was it, the moment that I had been waiting for, for the pass 6 months ½ months, to be face to face with Derek. My Derek. I opened the door slowly. He looked up from staring at the table. We made eye contact again. All of a sudden I couldn't breathe. He stood up from the table, with this awe stuck look on his face. I slowly walked up to him. "Um. I have to ask you some questions." I said, sitting down at the table. He looked at me for another moment, and then sat down slowly. "What do you wanna know?" I opened the file in my hand about the case. "First, can you tell me why you were at the victim's Jeanne Kress' house?" I showed him a photo of her. "I don't know who that is." He said, never looking at the photo, only at me. I had to say, this was weird to say the least. "Then why were you at her house?" "I was just hanging around with some guys. I didn't know who house it was."

"Really?" I said, as I put another photo down in his face. "Then how come the officer who collared you, took pictures of you snooping around her house, huh?" Then there was a knock of the door. Hotch poked his head in. "Reid, I need to see you outside." I looked back at Derek, and then started to get my files back together. As I was doing so, he grabbed my hand, and pulled me forward. "We'll talk later." Then he let me go, and I walked out of the room. For that split second, with his hand touching mine, all thoughts that I had going through my head, had just been forgotten. Closing the door behind me, Hotch turned back towards me. "Good job, but we have to move out the way now." As he said this, a couple of men dressed in black suits walked up too us. "Thanks Agent Hotch, but he got it from here." One of them said, as they walked into the room with Derek. "Who are they?" I said, pointing at them with a questioning look at Hotch. "They?" He said, eyeing them as they closed the door behind them. "They are Derek's Life Line right now." One of them walked up to the glass, and turned the volume down on their side, so we couldn't hear a word of what was being said.

"So when do I get to talk to him one on one?" I asked Hotch. "You don't." He said, in his serious voice. "Why?" He walked to the door that was leading us back into the bullpen. "Because Reid, 'We'" He said, gesturing between us. "We are here on a case that does not involve Morgan, and we have to make sure that we don't get involve with Morgan or his case." As much as I wanted to argue back, I knew that he was right, and that the arguing would just get us no where, so I sighed, and sucked it up. I followed him out into the bullpen, where I went to go look closer into the pictures of our victims at hand. "Okay. So what did you guys find out?" Hotch asked the team. "Well, the killing of the last victim, Jeanne Kress, was very personal." Rossi said, looking over my shoulder at the photos. "Anything else?" "Jeanne was a well taken care of woman, but she very safe. I found that she double locked all her doors, and kept a gun in her night side table." "That could have something to do with her being abused." I said, pulling her photo from the whiteboard. "Maybe she was trying to hide from her abuser." We all turned to the sound of that voice. It was Jake. I thought that he wasn't going to be able to make it on this case. He was supposed to be doing some kind of work for Strauss. "Jake? What are you doing here?" Hotch asked, looking just as surprised to see him as we all were. "I finished up my other work with Strauss, and she filled me in on the case at hand. I flew over here, as soon as I could." Damn! Just then, Derek walked out of the Interrogation Room.

We made eye contact for a second, and I wished that it was longer, but the guys that he was with wouldn't allow him to do so much as flash me a quick smile. Then he bumped into Jake. On purpose no doubt, on Jake's part. Derek on the other hand, just stared him down like a dog. Like he knew what Jake did, and who he was working for. "Aye! Watch where you're going Bitch!" One of the gang members yelled at him. Then they were out the door. There was an awkward silence once he was gone. "So that's the famous Derek Morgan, huh?" Jake said, as he walked up to me. "Yeah." I said, as I went back to looking at the photo. "He ain't all that." Jake said, with a face. Not that I cared what he thought. "Well, he is to me." I said, raising an eyebrow at him, and going to sit at one of the empty desks. He just stared at me, and Prentiss gave me a little pat on the back, accompanied by a small smile. I nodded my head, and went back to work. That's all we could do for now. Was get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek's POV

Damn! That was too close for comfort. I was torn between the fact that my case was just indeed almost blown, and seeing the very man that I've wanted to see for the past 7 months now. Even though it wasn't for very long, just the mere touch of our hands had me wishing for more contact. I could tell that he was happy to see me; but that he had been worrying about me none stop. He could never hide his feelings when it came to me, and that was something that I will always be grateful for.

"Yo James, did you hear me?" I blinked a few times before I realized that I had stopped walking, and Rico was standing in front of me. "Sorry. What did you say?" I said, looking down at the ground, pushing the thoughts towards the back of my mind for now. "I said, what was up with you and that cop?" My heart stopped beating in that very moment. "What cop? What are you talking about?" I said, walking in front of him, and lighting a cigarette. "You know; that skinny one. He looked like he was about to jump you, or something. Then that little look yall shared as we walked out the door. What was all that about?"

I stopped walking. Was he really trying to read something into that? Could he have really in a matter of minutes figured out what was really going on? Maybe I'm over thinking it, maybe he doesn't know anything, and is just trying to mess with my head. But the messed up part about it, was that it was working, and I wasn't sure as to what I was going to say next. So I just took a puff of my cigarette first. "Man I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't giving him any funny looks." I turned around, and looked at the street light change colors. "You sure man, I mean he was looking at you all funny like. Maybe he's gay?" I laughed. He had no idea. "Yeah, maybe." Rico shook. "Man that's not right. Cops trying to cop a feel and crap. That's not what's up." I laughed even harder then. He then pushed me. "Man don't laugh at that! I'm serious!" I just shook my head. 'Good. I'm safe for now. But for how long?'

Reid's POV

I can't believe that I was that close to him after all these months. If only we had a little longer in the interview room. How long was he going to have to keep this up? How long was it going to be before we are able to be together again? I was tired of this, this intense worrying over him, and all these sleepless nights. I can't take much more of this. I don't think. I was broke out of my train of thought by Emily. "Hey Reid, you okay?" I give her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, I'm okay." "You don't seem like it." She said, as she took a seat on the edge of my desk. "Tell me what's on your mind." 'Why not?' "It's just. I'm so tired Emily. With all this worrying about Derek, and I'm not getting any sleep because of it. I can't concentrate on anything for long periods of time without my mind reverting back to the thought of him." I sighed. "I just want him back home, with us, with his family, with me. Where he belongs." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be okay Reid. I know this most be really hard for you, but it will all work out. I know it will." She squeezed my shoulder when she said that last part. "Yeah? How do you know?" I said, accusing like. She shook her head. "I just have a feeling that it will. I mean what reason does it have not to?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I know it's been like freaking forever since you guys have herd from me, and I really have no reason behind it, besides the fact that I just stopped writing. I got caught up with my studies and work, and slowly just put this on the back burner. But I'm back now, and I will try not to let you guys down again. So here you go! I knew chapter!**

**Reid's POV**

I was so close to him. It had been forever since I saw him, and for a minute I was in a room with him, talking to him, touching him. God I miss him! I can't wait to see him again. His words 'We'll talk later.' kept replaying in my head. When was later? How would he talk to me with his goons around in 24/7? My ranting thoughts were cut off by the sound of Hotch's voice. "Okay team. We have to shake this off, and get back to work. Finding Jeanne's killer is our top priority right now, nothing else. Okay Reid?" At the sound of my name, I looked up at him. It was then that I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "Right." I said, looking back down at the paper in front of me. It was the letter the unsub had wrote the police. He talked about how he had been getting away with the killings, and no one was able to even come close to catching him. It was very apparent that he was aggregate about the killings. He felt like he couldn't be stopped because there wasn't anybody able to stop him. What this unsub really wants is a challenge. And until he finds it, he's not going to stop these killings.

Coming to this conclusion, I looked up at Hotch with wide eyes. "Reid? What is it?" Standing up, and hand him the letter. "He's not going to stop Hotch. He wants a challenge, and is mad that no one is giving it to him. That's why he is killing so many women. He feels like for every unsolved death, it's another reason to kill. He wants to be caught." Looking over the letter Hotch nods his head in agreement. "You're right, but this doesn't bring us any closer to catching him." He says, as he hands the letter back to me, and walks towards the see through board. Pointing to the list of this wrote on it, he looks at all of us with an intense stare. "He's killed 5 women in a month, all brunettes, and all late 20s to mid-30s. They're very attractive, and they have all come in contact with him long enough to not see him as a threat. Where's he meeting them? Find out." With that said, we all grab a desk, and start to look for some answer. Not really knowing where to start, I look over the letter again. Maybe I'm missing something. Maybe I'm over looking to obvious.

Looking at every word, I try to see endless ways that each could mean something different, when I heard my phone ring. Pulling it out of my pocket, I see that it's a block number. Immediately I think its Derek. Looking around, I see that no one is paying attention, and I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Pretty Boy?" I let out a breathe I hadn't even realized I had been holding this whole time. "Derek." I whisper into the phone, happy to hear is voice on the other end. "Yeah Baby boy, it's me." Getting up from the desk, I walk into the hallway. Looking behind me, I notice no one is following or looking at me. Good. "I miss you." I say into the phone, smiling to myself. "I miss you too. Look I'm sorry about early, I had to be that way." "No I know." I said, shaking my head. "You're undercover. You have to…" I trail off thinking about it. "Spencer I'm calling to tell you to look into Kress' house. All the evidence you need is in there." Now I'm confused. "What do you mean?" I then hear some guys in the background calling his name. "Pretty Boy I have to go." He says as his voice moves further away from the phone. "No wait! Derek!" But the phone already hung up. Slowly pulling the phone from my ear, I lean against the wall. "Don't hang up." I say under my breath. "Spence?" I hear someone say. I look up to find JJ looking at me with worried eyes. "What's wrong?" Taking a deep breath, I push myself off the wall, and walk back towards the bullpen. "Derek just gave us a lead."


	5. Chapter 5

Running into the bullpen, I scan the room for Hotch, only to bump right into him. "Sorry." I say, taking a few steps back. "What's the hurry Reid?" He says, looking down at me with a questioning look in his eyes. "I just talked to Derek." "What?" His voice stern. "He gave us a lead. He said for us to look at Kress' house. He said all our answers would be there." "Reid what did I just say…" "Yeah, I know." I said, as I cut him off. "But he called me." He sighed heavy. "Hotch believe me, I don't want to interfere with Derek's case in anyway. I just want to solve this case, and bring him home." I felt someone touch my shoulder, and I turned to see Emily giving me a reassuring smile. I know Reid, but if his cover gets blown, it's going to end badly. I want him home too, but you have to keep your distance from him okay?" I looked down at the floor. "Yes sir." "Okay, you and Emily go check the house. JJ, David, and I will go ask questions about the past victims."

As we broke apart, I couldn't help be a little down. I mean, Hotch is right. If Derek kept this up, his cover would be blown, but how would I stop him from helping, when I couldn't even talk to him? "What are you thinking about?" I turn to Emily. So deep in my thoughts, I had almost forgotten she was there. "Just Derek. I mean, I don't want him hurt, but I can't stop him from helping either." She shook her head slowly. "I agree." "Why does this have to be so hard?" I say, pushing my head against the car seat. "Because what good is it, if you don't have to work for it?" I thought about that, but before I could answer, we pulled up to Jeanne Kress' house. "Here we are." Emily said, as we both got out the car. Looking at it from distance, I noticed it looked like it was well taken care of. Walking inside, the first thing that we noticed was the pictures of her and a little baby boy. "She had a baby?" I said, walking towards them. "Not that I know of." Emily said, as she walked into the kitchen. "Lot of photos of one though." Walking up the stairs, I see blood half way up. "Emily?" I call out. Hearing her walk up behind me, I point at the stairs. "What does that look like to you?" Looking at it closers, she tilts her head to the side. "Looks like blood." I nod my head in agreement.

**Derek's POV**

After hanging up the phone with Reid, a few of us go walking around. We had been doing a lot of that lately; something about a drop going down real soon. On what I have yet to find out, but I keep asking questions. Not enough to get suspicious about, but just enough to get me by. "So James, what did they ask you at the police station?" A guy named Lance asked. Lance was the master mind behind everything. People got nervous around him. I mean he was built just like me, give or take a few tattoos, and piercings, why wouldn't they be? But I held my ground with him. "Just to know why I was hanging around a house. Some girl died over there." I said, looking away from him. Playing it off would be the best thing to do right now. He's been looking at me funny for the past couple of days. I wonder if he's on to me. If he is, he wasn't doing anything about yet. Which just made me even more unnerved. "Why were you over there?" "Nothin'. Just having a smoke." He nodded his head slowly. Walking some more, we stopped in front of an old building. "Okay boys, this is it." Lance said, walking in front of it with a big smile on his face. "Um, what is it?" Rico asked. "This my friend." He said, pointing at the building. "This is our ticket to all things we ever wanted in life. This is our money in the bag. Ha-ha, literally." Walking closer to it, we watched as he opened the garage door. Revealing to us all the coke a junky could only dream of. "Whoa boss." I turned to us with a sly smile. "I know. You guys ready to make the drop?" Everyone shook their heads yes, while I just stared at it. This couldn't be good.


End file.
